Naruto: Kitsune Chronicles
by Tobi wants a kunai
Summary: Please... stop looking at this story. It's a stain on my writing history... If you want to take this story, PM me. Just get rid of it for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fic.**

 **Any reviews would be nice, and any beta readers would help.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters**

 **Naruto: Kitsune Chronicles**

* * *

The only thing he could think was _'why me? What did I ever do to them?'_ as they ruthlessly beat him in an alley. The child was only 5 years old at the time, and he got beaten on regular basis, only one person came to help him, an Anbu named Dog. That wasn't the case tonight, Dog was on a mission, so there was no one to save him from this hellish life. They starved him, they beat him, they _tortured_ him. He even tried blowing himeself up with an explosive tag, and he survived, much to the relief of his grandfather figure, the sandaime Hokage. After around 15 minutes into the brutal attack, the young boy passed out from pain.

 _Drip...drip...drip..._ That was all he heard as he lay there, soaked in his own blood. He heard crying in the distance. As the child slowly got up and walked over to the sound of the crying, he realized he was not in the alley he was in just a few seconds ago. When he reached a cage with a paper on it the the kanji of 'seal' he saw a beautiful woman with tears in her eyes, saying things like "I'm so sorry..." and "it's all my fault". By the time the young boy saw this, he dashed towards her, trying his best to comfort her. "What's wrong, why are you apologizing to me?" The young boy asked. The woman replied with tears stained on her face, "You are Naruto Uzumaki, correct?", the boy, now known as Naruto, answered, "Yes I am, but why are you sad?" The boy was so innocent, it was heartbreaking to see. The woman continued crying as she said, "Do you know what happened 5 years ago?", his response was, "Yes, the kyuubi attacked Konoha, what of it?" She then started talking, "I am the kyuubi. I didn't mean to attack the village, I was controlled..." She stopped as she sobbed, "It's all my fault you had such a terrible life. I-" Naruto cut her off with a hug and saying, "You were controlled, it's not your fault, I hope I can help you feel better." She sat there dumbfounded, no one has ever tried to comfort her, EVER, but this child did the unthinkable, he comforted a _demon_. Not just any, but the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Naruto" he heard as he woke up. "Naruto?" He heard again as he looked around, to see nothing but medical equipment. "Naruto, it's me, Kyuubi. I am communicating with you through the seal, just think what you want to say, so people don't think you went insane." ' _Kyuubi, what is your name?"_ He asked. "Kyana" she said. ' _Suits you, a cute name for a cute girl'_ be said back, oh the pure innocence,Mir was mind boggling, she couldn't think why he was so innocent. It didn't make any sense, he was beaten, starved, and tortured, yet he still was a happy child. She didn't get it!

"Naruto? What happened?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked in as he asked that. "Jiji!" The boy shouted excitedly. The old man walked over to the hospital bed and asked again, "Naruto, what happened?" The young boy looked down and said one word, "Torture." The look on the old mans face changed to complete rage, but he knew if he tried to do anything about it, the council would be screaming at him for 'attacking innocent people,' hypocrites, all of them. They even made it so that the young boy was kicked out of the orphanage, and made it so that no one could adopt the malnourished boy. He was beyond pissed.

[ _Time skip: 2 months]_

It was Naruto's birthday today, unlike normal kids he was afraid of it, terrified even. This was the day the beatings got much worse. His birthday was on the day of Kyana's attack, and many used him as a scapegoat for their sorrow and loss. As Naruto stealthily walked towards the Hokage tower, he heard some one say behind him, "Hi Naruto!"

It was Dog! The boy umped into the mans arms and gave a bone crushing hug, "Nii-san!"

This man was like a brother to him, he was usually there to help him and always stopped attackers. "So Naruto, where were you headed to?" Dog asked. "I'm going to see Hokage-jiji!" the young boy exclaimed. "Ok, I'll escort you there." "Thanks Nii-san!"

While they were walking Naruto heard Kyana say, "Naruto, after you visit the Hokage, could you please visit me, it's important." ' _Sure, Kyana-chan!'_

When they reached the Hokage's office, "Hello Naruto, Dog-san." the aged Hokage said. "Hi Jiji!" Naruto said, while the Anbu nodded a greeting, "Well Naruto, since it's your birthday, I'll take you to Ichiraku's for dinner, ok?" "..."

"YAY, RAMEN!" the young boy shouted with stars in his eyes. The poor old man sat there, already feeling his wallet getting lighter.

[ _Time Skip: after Ramen_ ]

"Ramen is the food of the gods, it's so good!" "Naruto?" Kyana asked, "You need to see me."

[ _Naruto's mindscape_ ]

"What's up Kyana?" "I have an idea, would you like to have a doujutsu?" the young boy sat there with a shit-eating grin, "...Naruto?" "That would be AWESOME! Can you really do that?" the young boy asked for assurance, "Yes Naruto, I can. So what would you like it to do?" "Can you make it be able to copy everything, even kekkei genkai?" Naruto asked excitedly, "Yes, but it will take some time, while that is going on, you should probably tell the Hokage about me, and ask if you can have Training Ground 44. This will allow me to teach you before you join the academy." Kyana requested, "Sure, but I'll do it tomorrow, I need sleep." he said before drifting off into sleep.

[ _The next day_ ]

Naruto woke up with something furry on top of his head, "Huh?" was his intelligent question, "Kyana is that you?" he asked when he saw a tiny red fox. "Mmm...Naruto, it's me, I figured out how to be outside the seal without killing you, but I need to go back into it now. Remember to go see the Hokage, bye!" she disappeared with a puff of smoke. He continued his morning routine, then went to the Hokage's office.

When he reached the doors of the office, instead of barging in like he used to, Kyana tought him to knock first, "Hokage-Jiji?" "Ah, Naruto, come in." the hokage said. Naruto proceeded to walk into the office, "So Naruto, why are you here?" "I came here to tell you about something private." "Ok, give me a moment." the aged Hokage activated some aray of security seals. "Ok Naruto, what is it that you are here to tell me?" "It's about the kyuubi, I know she is sealed inside me, I met here two months ago. Also I came here to ask if she could train me in Training Ground 44." the mans mind spun as he tried to comprehend what Naruto just told him, "Well Naruto, I'll let you use the training ground, as long as Dog goes with you." "Ok"

And with that, Konoha will never be that same.

* * *

 **End of chapter one, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks and please leave a review**

 **Poll: who should I add the the Harem, I have Hinata, Kyuubi, TenTen, and Anko so far.**

1-Kushina

2-Kurenai

3-Tayuya

4-Tsunade (age reversion technique is complete)

5-Shizune

6-FemSasuke

7-FemGaara

 **Thanks, and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Tobi wants a kunai does not own Naruto or its characters**

 **Naruto: Kitsune Chronicles**

 _[Time skip: 2 weeks into Naruto's training]_

"Hey, Kyana-chan," the notorious blond prankster called out, "How close are you with my doujutsu?" "I just started, I need maybe 3-4 months before I can say that it is done." the fox-woman answered. It was only 2 weeks into his training and he already learned how to make a storage seal, well he had help from the Shadow Clone jutsu he learned from Dog. Speaking of Dog, he adopted Naruto just a week ago.

"Hey, otouto!" the friendly man said, "Hi Kakashi-nii-chan!" Naruto said happily. Dog, now known as Kakashi, asked, "Naruto would you like to meet a friend of mine?" "Sure Nii-chan!" just moments after he said that, a purple and brown blur came from the trees behind Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto, I'm the sexy and single, Anko Mitarashi!" The purple haired woman exclaimed.

"..." Awkward silence followed that for a few seconds before, "Hi Anko, nice to meet ya. I think we will be great friends in the future!" The honesty in his voice was surprising, usually when men met her, they spoke to her with lust, but this kid, nothing like that, well He is just a kid.

"Ok, now that you two met, let's continue the training."

 _[Time skip: 3 months later]_

Over the past 3 months Naruto has learned the Krane taijutsu style from Kakashi, got his doujutsu, copied Kakashi's sharingan by accident, learned the Uzumaki Kenjutsu style, and mastered over 40 jutsu's, with the help of clones of course.

Today was the day he was to meet with the Hokage to discuss if he should continue training in the Forest of Death, or to go to the academy.

"Hi Jiji!" Naruto greeted the aged Hokage.

"Ah hello Naruto, tell me how is your training going?" The old man asked, "It has been great, I even unlocked my doujutsu!" The young blonde shouted happily. "Naruto, are you going to stay in the Forest of death, or would you rather go to the academy?" The young boy looked confused, "How about both? Academy during the day, training during my free time." The surprised look on the Hokage's face made it clear that he didn't think of that. "Ok Naruto, but don't get in trouble, please." "Ok bye Jiji!"

While he was walking toward the forest of death, he noticed some one taking the back alleys, wearing all black with a sac on his shoulder, "Must be a kidnapping, should I help who ever is being kidnapped, Kyana?" "Yes, go help the child in the sac."

As he stealthily followed the black covered person, he created a plan, he would attack from behind and incapacitate the kidnapper. That what was supposed to happen, he inched toward the unknown figure, and struck. Swift and clean, the way that Kakashi taught him. When he reached toward the sac he heard silent crying emitting from it. As he opened it, the girl sprung out and gave a bone crushing hug, almost as bad as Anko's. "Are you alright?" She asked, "I'm fine, but I should be asking you that." He responded. "Thank you for saving me, my name is Hinata Hyuuga." She introduced herself, "No problem, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

She giggled, "Fishcake?" She asked, "No, it's maelstrom!" He puffed his cheeks, "Anyway, I need to escort you to the Hokage tower, my clones will carry the kidnapper."

 _In the Hokage's office_

"So Naruto, you saved the Hyuuga heiress, and took down a Jonin level Kumo nin?" "That is correct, Hokage-sama." The old Hokage sighed in exasperation, "Ok, I'll take the Kumo nin to Anko to be interrogate, and you take Lady Hinata back home." "Ok, Hokage-sama!"

As the two children made it to the Hyuuga compound, they heard a man yell at them, "Oi! What are you doing with my daughter!" "Father, this is my savior, he saved me from a bad Kumo kidnapper." the young girl said with an admiring look at Naruto. "This boy _saved_ you from a Kumo nin?" Hinata's father looked completely shocked, a mere child took down a Kumo nin? "I need to hear this from the Hokage to believe it."

Suddenly a cloud of dust appeared, and inside the dust, well, it was none other then Anko Mitarashi! "No need Hiashi-sama, I was the one that is in charge of interrigating the Kumo nin, he cracked right after I walked in the room. Sad, really, a grown man defeated by a young child, well one that I train." Again the man, now known as Hiashi, looked shocked to be told that the Snake Mistress was tutoring some one! "Ok, Mitarashi-san, if you say so, I will be taking this child and my daughter to the compound to talk. Not in a bad way, trust me."

As the group made it to the Main Family house, everything was quite until-"Ahh! some one brought the Demon into the compound!"-that was heard, the man who yelled that was quickly taken away by some guards. "Hiashi-sama, we are truly sorry for that. We won't let it happen again." one Branch Family member said. "It is fine, go back to your stations, please."

When they finally reached the Clan Heads office Hiashi spoke, "Naruto-san, I can not thank you enough for saving my daughter. What is it you would like in return?" "Just your clans friendship, Hiashi-sama" for the third time today, Hiashi was utterly shocked, this child is tutored by the snake mistress, defeated a Kumo nin, and all he wants is the Clans friendship?

"All right, it is done, you are welcome to stop by anytime."

 **End of chapter 2, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Special thanks to Rinnegan no Ozil for Beta'ing this chap.**

 **TWaK out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews!**

 **I have a poll on my page for who I should add for my Harem, go vote!**

 **Disclaimer: TWaK does not own Naruto**

 **Naruto: Kitsune Chronicles**

It has been three days since Naruto saved Hinata from the Kumo nin, "N-Naruto?" he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Hinata's voice. "Yeah Hinata, what's up?" "A-ano, c-could w-we s-see y-your b-b-bloodline?" The shy girl asked, not knowing how she knew, Naruto asked, "How did you know I have a bloodline?" "T-the b-byakugan c-can s-see c-chakra c-coils a-and p-points, y-you h-have v-very d-developed c-coils i-in y-your eyes." Hinata managed to squeak out. "Oh, sure I'll show you." as soon as Hinata saw his doujutsu, she could only say one word, "...Beautiful..." They were bright yellow with black six three bladed shurikens around the slit pupil. "A-ano, what d-does i-it d-do?" Hinata asked with her head tilted cutely. "It allows me to copy anything, from bloodlines, to jutsu!" Naruto said with much enthusiasm, while the bluenette was utterly shocked, a bloodline that could copy _anything_!

"N-naruto, I-I d-don't m-mind i-if y-you c-c-copied my b-byakugan." the young girl said with a blush on her face. Naruto shook his head in denial, "Sorry Hinata, but I would have to ask your father, and I doubt he would let me copy it." Hinata puffed her cheeks cutely in annoyance, "B-but as t-the c-clan heiress, I-I can allow t-that." she said in her best spoiled brat voice. "Fine, fine. But if I get in trouble, you have to say that you allowed this, ok?" He said as hegave in to her cute actions, "Aaaand, done. Here, I'll show you." as he once again opened his eyes to show a doujutsu, this time there was a very pale blue pupiless eye. "So, what does it look like?" he asked with uncertainty, "I-it's p-pale b-b-blue w-with n-no p-pupil. A-amazing." she said in awe.

They heard a knock on the door, "Naruto-san, I heard the conversation from the part where my daughter allowed you to copy our byakugan. Tell me, how did you do it?" Hiashi asked, well more like demanded, Naruto replied with, "Sorry Hiashi-sama, but I can only tell you in private rooms. It involves my _tenant_." instantly Hiashi knew what the young boy was talking about, "Well Naruto-san, please follow me." Naruto proceeded to follow Hiashi until they made it to his office.

"Naruto-san, I-" he was cut off with, "Hiashi-sama, just kall me Naruto, I don't like formalities." "Ok, Naruto, so please tell me, how did you copy my clans eyes?" he once again asked, and he definitely got his answer, "I got a bloodline from Kyana, or as you know her, Kyuubi. She gave me a doujutsu able to copy anything, from bloodlines to jutsu. Please don't think that all I want is power. I just want to protect my friends, that is my shinobi way!" For the fourth time in four days that this child surprised him. Usually people with that kind of power go insane for the lust of more, yet this child is very humble. "If that is all, I need to return for training. I have missed out on 3 days of it. Ja ne!" and with that he dissapeared.

 _[Training ground forty-two]_

You'd think that anyone, child or adult, would have collapsed from exaustion from training for eight hours straight, right? No one ever told Naruto, he has yet to even break a sweat. It was insane how much stamina this child had, well he is the host to a giant nine tailed demon fox, so, yeah. "Ok, group three, dispell. Next, group four, and so on." he was training how to use fuinjutsu to its full potential. Meaning, sealing elemental chakra and how to crack a seal with another, it was a very useful trick to know. But, him being a jinchuriki, he can _break_ , not cancel, not crack, but _break_ seals with the demon chakra. Another thing he learned by accident, was that when he used the transformation jutsu, he actually transformed, not the normal image, but a phisical transformation. If anyone learned of those two things, he would probobly have kidnapping attempts every day.

 _[with Hinata and Hiashi 8 hours ago]_

"A-ano, f-father, w-where d-did N-naruto-kun g-go?" Hinata asked, a bit sad that he left. "He went to train with his sensei, he won't be back until much later." Hiashi said with one thought, ' _Naruto-san, you are already stealing the heart of my daughter. You are one unique child.'_

 _[In an alley, not too far from Ichiraku's]_

Three men surround a drugged Anko, "Heheh, looks that the snake bitch wants it bad, huh." the first man said, "We are going to have some _fun_ tonight." Anko's eyes widened as the man said that, every kunoichi that means that they are going to raped. She starting shedding tears and tried to scream for help, but the third man covered her mouth as he undid her jacket.

 _[with Naruto]_

' _Time to try the byakugan_ ' he thought to himself, as he activated it he saw three men and Anko. Without any second thought, he rushed over to the alley they were in. Instantly he knocked out the first, broke the ankle and wrist of the second, and brutally beat the last one. When Anko saw this, she said, "Thank Kami, some one saved me." as she lost conscienceness.

' _Crap, where does Anko live? Well, crap, guess I got to bring her home with me. Hope she doesn't kill me when she wakes up'_ Naruto thought, but then heard, **"Naruto, she has a maliscious seal on her neck. When you get home, try to destroy it with my chakra"** Kyana said. ' _Ok, I'll do that.'_

[ _In Naruto's house, 2 minutes later_ ]

' _Ok moment of truth_ ' He thought as he bit the seal on Anko's neck, and applied a small bit of Kyana's chakra, and boom, it was gone. Felling exausted from removing the seal his last thoughts before falling unconscience was, ' _Tomorrows going to be a LONG day.'_

 **End of chap 3**

 **I needed some development with Hinata and Anko. PS, Hiashi isn't an asshole! YAY!**

 **And a huge thanks to The Unknown Uchiha! He helped me slow down and think before I wrote, and it helped, ALOT!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed,**

 **Tobi wants a kunai, signing out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, welcome back to NKC, and thanks for the reviews!**

 **The poll is currently on my page, so for no votes.**

 **Anyway, lets start! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, MY FORTUNE COOKIE LIED!**

 **Naruto: Kitsune Chronicles**

Naruto woke up with something sof on top of him. It was Anko! Oh crap, he was going to die when she woke up, ' _What do I do? I can't move without her waking up._ ' He thought for a long time, but he just couldn't do anything! He lay there, doing nothing, not that he could... He felt Anko starting to move, ' _Just great, here I come kami.'_

[Anko's POV]

As she woke up, she realized she was on top of something. She looked down, and saw Naruto, laying there with wide eyes full of fear. Then she remembered what happened last night, she then gave him a bone crushing hug with tears of joy streaming down her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." she repeated that same phrase for around twenty seconds. "Anko, I just did what I thought was right. Even if I might've, sort of, taken the seal off your neck." he muttered the last part, but she heard it. With joy and the need to repay him over whelming her body, she said, "I will do what ever you want, I am your servant, Naruto-sama." Naruto was completely cought off guard, "Anko, just call me Naruto." he said with concern, "I cannot do that, Naruto-sama, I must show respect to my master."

"Anko, th-" he was cut off by a knock at the door, "I'll get it, Naruto-sama." When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Hinata, "H-hello A-Anko. W-why a-are y-you h-here?" the young girl asked, hoping nothing bad happened, "I'm here to serve Naruto-sama." The woman said, with the happiest of voices. "N-Naruto-kun, w-why i-is A-Anko c-calling y-you m-master?" The girl had a way to sweet voice, that dripped with anger. "I saved her from three rapists, and took off her cursed seal. She won't stop calling me that, no matter how hard I try." The boy was very confused. What is going on? He thought, but it was obvious that he was confused, it was written on his face. "I have an idea, Anko-chan, could you come here please?" the boy called her, and when she was with them, he asked, "Anko, why are you acting like this?" "I promised that whoever got this seal off me, I would be their slave. Is that bad, Naruto-sama?" the girl was worried that her master would reject her. "Anko, I really feel that is not right, you should be out with your friends, not serving me. I will treat you like a friend, not a tool or a slave. Because that is what you are, a friend."

Anko stood there, shocked, before saying, "Ok Naruto-sa- I mean, Naruto." She then hugged him, still thanking him for removing the stain on her neck, but then he let go and stated, "I will try to be the best friend you can have, since that is how I can repay you." "Anko, you don't need to repay me, I did it because you are one of my few friends, even if we did get into arguments about which was the food of the gods. But still, you don't need to repay me." the young boy was extremely humble (unlike some other stuck up prick with a ducks ass as a haircut), "But I _need_ to repay you for all that you did. It isn't right if I don't." She said with a sad tone, "But ok, only if you let me cook for you, you need something more than ramen all day." She stated with a teasing tone. Naruto sighed, "Alright, but nothing more, ok? I really don't want to make you feel like you owe me anything." "Ok! But one thing, my apartment was thrashed, can I stay here?" The usually confident Anko asked shyly, "Um, sure, but could you do the shopping, no stores really let me in, or let me get anything other than ramen..." The boy was still upset that he couldn't have ramen 24/7, but it might be a nice change. "Ok Naruto, I'll do that after some training. You have a long way to go if you want to be Hokage." it was like she was bipolar, one moment she was worshipping him, next she was back to her normal self.

"Ahem" Hinata finally spoke up, a little annoyed that she was being ignored. "Sorry Hinata, we forgot you were here. Why did you come over?" Naruto asked. "I wanted to asked why you weren't at the academy today." Hinata said, "But I think I know why-" "Sorry Hinata, but I don't attend the academy, I train in the Forest of Death with Anko." He cut her off, the girl was shocked, he trained in THE Forest of Death, the one feared by Anbu. "H-how a-about I-I train w-with you t-today?" She asked with her stuttering back. "I don't know, you have to ask Hokage-Jiji for permission. It is called the Forest of Death for a reason." She puffed her cheeks cutely said, "F-fine, I'll g-go ask H-Hokage-sama for p-permission." She left without another word.

"Naruto-sama, I _want_ be your servant." Anko said with pleading eyes, Naruto just looked torn. it wasn't right to have a servant, but he wanted to make Anko happy, so he gave in. "Anko, I'll allow it, but don't call me Naruto-sama around other people." She was overjoyed with this and gave him a bonecrushing hug. "Thank you, Naruto-sama, I would never ask for a better master."

 **End of chap 4.**

 **Bruh, I don't know why, but I wanted to make Anko act like Haku from Herald of the End. Dunno why though.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for the reviews, and as always (dathidenogla voice) I hope ye enjoyed.**

 **Tobi out.**


	5. Another AN 'TT

**Hello,**

 **I won't be able to upload for a few days, I have some worm to do, but please go on my profile for my Poll, it wasn't showing up. I fixed it, and I might add more options later.**

 **Also, for the reviews saying I'm rushing, look I'm sorry, I am new to writing stories so CHILL.**

 **That's all I have to say,**

 **Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back from the trip with my family, and I here is the new chapter!**

 **For the poll, I'm going to take it down, all of them except Sakura are very close, like maybe 2-3 votes apart. So the Harem is complete, for now. I might add more later.**

 **Also quick notice: I have a very large timeskip, I'm too lazy to write every single thing he does for the next three years.**

 **Disclaimer: TWaK does not own Naruto**

 **Naruto: Kitsune Chronicles**

It has been three years since then, and Naruto is now nine. Anko, now being his servant, has made him food, and taught him to cook for when he is on long term missions. Kyana told him who his parents were, only for him to faint and wake up thinking it was a dream. He is going to join the academy with other kids his age, which in all honest, besides Hinata, were pathetic. Then again, most were civilians with no training ahead of time, but still, a clan heiress should not be fawning over some brooding asshole.

Moving along, there were a few that showed some promise, but not a lot, there was the Inuzuka hier, the Aburame hier, and the brooding Uchiha. Something was off about the last one, he seemed to be using a henge at all times, one that his doujutsu could not see through. But enough of that, today was his first day at the academy.

"Naruto-sama! I made breakfast, come down before it gets cold." Oh yeah, another thing, he got a new house, with working utilities. "Ok Anko-chan, I'll be right down!" He quickly hot dressed and ran downstairs, he _loved_ Anko's cooking, when not as much as ramen, but pretty close. "Good morning Naruto-sama!" She greeted with a smile, "I made your favorite of mine, bacon and eggs!" He didn't understand how some one could possibly make such an easy dish, yet make it taste so good. "Thanks Anko-chan! I won't be home until around 3-4, that's when the academy ends. Bye!" He dissapeared in a swirl of black and red leaves. She was left there alone, already missing her master, even though he was gone for less then a second. "Naruto-sama..."

 _(Academy)_

"Ok class, we have a new student joining this year." As soon as the scar faced man said that, a 5 foot tall blonde with blue eyes and whisker marks on each cheek walked in. Everyone in the class was shocked, THIS was the new student!? "Ok Naruto, please tell us about yourself." The teacher stated, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my friends and sensei. I dislike brooding assholes and people that take many things for granted. My goal, well, to protect my precious people." As he said this, he looked around the room, and to his surprise, he was in the same class as Hinata. "Hi Hinata-chan!" The tall boy greeted, "H-hello, N-Naruto-kun." The shy girl stuttered.

"...Um, what do I do now, sensei?" Naruto asked him, "Please sit down next to Sasuke Uchiha. Top row on th-" The kind man tried to responded, but was interrupted with a loud screech, "Why does the new kid get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!?" A pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno, if his memory served him right, was a fan girl, like many in this class. "Sorry Haruno-san, but that is where he assigned me, deal with it you useless fan girl. Also, train more and stop dieting, it will affect your career as a ninja if you don't, maybe even get your team killed." His harsh words shut her up and made her think.

Naruto made his way to the top row next to Sasuke, "So, why are you henged?" He whispered to the boy next to him. The boy looked petrified, _how did he know, no one, not even the Hokage knows!_ The 'boy' thought to 'himself', "I-I, *sigh* I'll show you later, you are the first to notice, so I guess I'll show you." The 'boy' said to Naruto. "Ok, Sasuke-san. Where should we meet?" "I'll come to your house, my place...brings back memories." The class went on as normal for the rest of the day.

"Ok, Sasuke-san, please follow me." They made it to his house where they were greeted by the ever so thankful Anko. "Naruto-san, why do you have a women in your house?" The 'boy' asked seriously, "I removed a 'stain' from her body, and she just offered herself as a servant, and would not take no as an answer." The Naruto said with a far off look on his face. "Ok, I will remove the henge, as I said I would." As 'he' said that, 'he' became a she. She was very pretty, with long jet black hair, and a very cute face. But, he didn't have time to say anything, because she broke down into tears and ran into his arms. He tried to comfort her, "Um, Sasu-" he was cut off with, "It's Satsuki." She said in between sobs, "Ok, Satsuki-chan, why are you crying? Was it me, I'll leave you alone if you'd like." He said with a sincere tone.

"...stay with me..." She said with a low, sad voice. "Ok... Everything is fine, there is no need to cry..." She pulled away, "Naruto-kun, remember that girl you met when you were 4?" She asked with hope, "Yeah, I never...It was you, wasn't it?" He said with joy, and it only increased when she nodded.

 _(Flashback, 5 years ago)_

 _A lonely boy was sitting on a swing, with no one to push or to play with, he sat there with tears flowing out of his eyes,_ why does nobody like me? _he asked himself. But soon enough, a girl with short black hair walked up to him, "Hi, I'm Satsuki! What is your name?" The girl asked excitedly, the boy was shocked, but replied quietly with, "N-Naruto." "Ok Naruto? Do you want to play tag?" The girl asked. "S-sure, that would be fun." That entire day, they played, but eventually she had to leave._

 _(Present)_

"Satsuki-chan!" He gave her a bonecrushing hug as he yelled that, but he relized, "Um, Satsuki-chan, why do you act like a boy?" He asked with curiosity, "If I didn't, the council would make me into a... Baby vending-machine." She broke down crying again after she said this. "Shh, it's ok, I'm here for you, Satsuki-chan." "Thank you Naruto. But, I have one question, is it ok if I stay here? I need a place that won't remind me of my brother." She asked with a sad face, "Ok, but you will you have to share a bed with Anko-chan." He said, pointing down the hall.

"Naruto-sama, Sasuke-san! Dinner is ready!" Anko called out to the two. "Ok Anko-chan, we will be right there." Naruto said while still holding a crying Satsuki. When they reached Anko, she noticed that Sasuke was a girl, and she was about to ask, but Naruto said, "Her name is Satsuki-chan." That was enough to stop the conversation for the entire night.

 **Muahahahaha, evil cliffhanger jutsu!**

 **Anyway, please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not flames.**

 **Also, for the next few chapters, I will be writing them slower so I can think it through.**

 **My next story, after I do this one will be a Walking Dead (Comics, not the crappy show), and Naruto Xover.**

 **Tobi wants a kunai,**

 ** _Ja né!_**


	7. I'm so sorryyyy

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter.**

 **I have nothing else to say, but I don't own Naruto...*cries in a corner***

 **Naruto: Kitsune Chronicles**

Satsuki woke up feeling something warm next to her, only to freak out realizing it was Naruto. Just Naruto and her in the same bed, but then she looked around to see Anko snuggled against Naruto as well. She could've sworn she fell asleep in Anko's room, then again she could've been carried into the room by Anko. She didn't mind, though it was a very awkward moment.

"Eh... Anko-chan, Satsuki-chan, uh, what are you doing in my bed?" The now awake Naruto asked the two girls. "N-Naruto-sama, I got lonely. The reason Satsuki is here, is because I brought her into the room." The purple haired servant stated with a nervous stutter at first. "Ok, but please ask next time. Also, we have to get to the academy... We only have 20 minutes to get ready." Naruto said to Anko and Satsuki.

(Academy, 25 minutes later)

As Iruka was about to start class, 2 blurs busted into the room. One orange and black, the other was blue and white. "Oi, sensei, are we late?" The out of breathe blonde asked for both of them. "No Naruto, you are just on time. But please come to class earlier, in the future I will not be so lenient."

 **Ok I really want to write my new idea, so I am going to put this up for adoption. I realized my story was just bad, plain bad, so I'm going to start a new one.**

 **It is going to be a Walking Dead (Comics), Naruto Xover. Just PM me if you want this story.**

 **Anyway, sorry for this abrupt end to this story, I really hate stopping, but my other idea sounds so perfect.**

 **Bye, and again, sorry!**


	8. Repost Chapter 8

**I'm back from the dead, seriously it's been too long.**

 **I had writers block for a few months, also I have had school get in the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I never will own naruto or its characters.**

"Ok class, let's start. We will be sparring." Iruka guided the class to outside ring. Naruto and 'Sasuke' sat on the top of the bleachers, just as they got there they heard, "NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SAKURA HARUNO PLEASE ENTER THE RING." "Good luck Naruto, and if there is anything that you feel would be useful, copy it." 'Sasuke' said, "Believe me Sasuke, there is nothing worth copying from that fan girl."

Naruto and Sakura made their way to their sides of the arena, "Ok, this will be a taijutsu and genjutsu match, any ninjutsu or kenjutsu will be seen as a threat and you will be kicked out of the academy immediately." Iruka stated. 'Yeah right like this useless fan girl could do anything.' Naruto thought will still just slouching and looking disinterested.

...The silence was rudely broken by the screeching voice that belongs only to Sasuke's fan club leader Sakura, "Hey baka get ready to get pummeled!" "Sakura, please, for the love of kami, shut your mouth. Your making everyone's ears bleed. Even that deaf guy over there." Naruto said while still slouching and not giving a single shit about what's going on around him. There were nods of affirmation and also people calling him their savior of their ears.

"Hah! Your just acting tough, Iruka-sensei start the match so I can put this Baka in his place." The very angry pinkette said. "Alright, Naruto, are you ready?" "Yes" "Then Hajime! (A/N correct me if I spelled that wrong)" As soon as he said this Sakura charged headfirst into a genjutsu that Naruto had placed on her with his newly attained sharingan, courteous of Satsuki. Sakura thought she landed a hit, but Naruto dispersed into crows, she saw another one of him, and the exact same result came, it took a full seven minutes in the genjutsu, but in reality it was about three and a half minutes, for her to realize that she was stuck in a genjutsu. "Oh I see, you just like hiding, well I'm coming!" She dispersed the genjutsu only to find Naruto in front of her ready to knock her out. Her last thought before falling unconscious from shock was, 'how did the dobe beat me?'

(Back at Naruto's apartment)

"So anything valuable?" Satsuki asked. "No, nothing, she's still useless, even worse than Ino. Then again, she does at least train, unlike Sakura" Naruto replied. "That is true, and thank kami no one noticed your eyes change to the sharingan for the genjutsu. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I've been looking deeper into the Uchiha files and learned that there is a way to unlock not only the mangekyu sharingan, but instead get the Eternal version. The EMS will make it so you can use it without slowly losing your sight. What we need to do is to cast a genjutsu over yourself and constantly have the sharingan active for a year and you have to use genjutsu with it five times a day. If you break the streak it will reset!"

 **ANNNNNDDDD CUUUUTT.**

 **Terrance: what did the Canadian say to the other Canadian?**

 **Phillip: what?**

 **Terrance farts in Phillips face**

 **ENOUGH, I DONT OWN YOU GUYS EITHER, YOU BELONG WITH THOSE CREEPY ASS SOUTHPARK FANFICS!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I will be uploading another chapter relatively soon... I hope**


End file.
